rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks Animation
Films #''Antz'' (1998) (PG) #''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) (PG) #''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) (PG) #''Chicken Run'' (2000) (G) #''Shrek'' (2001) (PG) #''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) (G) #''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) (PG) #''Shrek 2'' (2004) (PG) #''Shark Tale'' (2004) (PG) #''Madagascar'' (2005) (PG) #''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) (G) #''Over the Hedge'' (2006) (PG) #''Flushed Away'' (2006) (PG) #''Shrek the Third'' (2007) (PG) #''Bee Movie'' (2007) (PG) #''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) (PG) #''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) (PG) #''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) (PG) #''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) (PG) #''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) (PG) #''Megamind'' (2010) (PG) #''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) (PG) #''Puss in Boots'' (2011) (PG) #''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) (PG) #''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) (PG) #''The Croods'' (2013) (PG) #''Turbo'' (2013) (PG) #''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) (PG) #''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) (PG) #''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) (PG) #''Home'' (2015) (PG) #''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) (PG) #''Trolls'' (2016) (PG) #''The Boss Baby'' (2017) (PG) #''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) (PG) #''The Big Boat (2018) (PG) Upcoming films *''How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) (PG) *''Chicken Run 2'' (2019) (G) *''Everest'' (2019) (PG) *''Trolls 2'' (2020) (PG) *''The Milly Molly Movie (2020) (CB) *''The Croods 2 (2020) (PG) *''The Boss Baby 2'' (2021) (PG) *''The Big Boat 2'' (2021) (PG) *''Spooky Jack'' (2021) (PG) *''B.O.O. Bureau of Otherworldly Operations'' (2021) (PG) *''Home 2'' (2022) (PG) *''Madagascar 4: Alex's Most Wanted'' (2022) (PG) Direct-to-Video films *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) (PG) Television specials #''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) (TV-PG) #''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumkpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) (TV-PG) #''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) (TV-PG) #''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) (TV-PG) #''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' (2010) (TV-PG) #''Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury'' (2011) (TV-PG) #''Madly Madagascar'' (2013) (TV-PG) #''Trolls Holiday'' (2017) (TV-PG) Short films #''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' (2005) (G) #''First Flight'' (2006) (G) #''Almost Home'' (2014) (G) #''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2014) (PG) #''Panda Paws'' (2015) (G) Feature-lated films #''Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party'' (2001) (PG) #''Cyclops Island'' (2003) (PG) #''Far Far Away Idol'' (2004) (G) #''Club Oscar'' (2005) (PG) #''Hammy's Boomerang Adventure'' (2006) (G) #''Secrets of the Furious Five'' (2008) (PG) #''B.O.B.'s Big Break'' (2009) (PG) #''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon'' (2010) (PG) #''Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular'' (2010) (G) #''Megamind: The Button of Doom'' (2011) (PG) #''Thriller Night'' (2011) (G) #''The Pig Who Cried Wolf'' (2011) (G) #''Night of the Living Carrots'' (2011) (G) #''Book of Dragons'' (2011) (PG) #''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' (2011) (G) #''Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (2012) (G) #''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' (2014) (PG) #''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll'' (2015) (G) #''The Boss Baby and Tim's Treasure Hunt Through Time'' (2017) (G) #''Bird Karma'' (2018) #''Marooned'' (2018-2019) #Sanjay And Craig's Short Sanjay Swimming Underwater (2018-2019) Theme Park Attractions #''Shrek 4-D'' (2003) Upcoming Theme Park Attractions *''DreamWorks Theatre'' (2018) Television Series #''Toonsylvania'' (TV-Y) #''Invasion America'' (TV-Y7) #''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Father of the Pride'' (TV-14) #''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (TV-Y7) #''Neighbors from Hell'' (TV-14) #''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (TV-Y7) #''DreamWorks Dragons'' (TV-PG, TV-Y7-FV) #''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (TV-Y7) #''Turbo FAST'' (TV-Y7) #''VeggieTales in the House'' (TV-Y) #''All Hail King Julien'' (TV-Y7) #''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (TV-Y7) #''Dinotrux'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' (TV-Y7) #''Dawn of the Croods'' (TV-Y7) #''Noddy, Toyland Detective'' (TV-Y) #''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (TV-Y7) #''Trollhunters'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''VeggieTales in the City'' (TV-Y) #''All Hail King Julien: Exiled'' (TV-Y7) #''Spirit Riding Free'' (TV-Y7) #''Dinotrux: Supercharged'' (TV-Y7-FV) #Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (TV-G) #The Boss Baby: Back in Business (TV-Y7) #The Big Boat: Underwater The Seas (TV-Y7) Upcoming TV shows *''3 Below'' *''Wizards'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Cow Boy'' *''Felix the Cat'' Category:American animation studios Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal Category:DreamWorks Animation